ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool World: The Good, The Bad, The Toon
Cool World: The Good, The Bad, The Toon (full title - Ralph Bakshi's Cool World: The Good, The Bad, The Toon) is an upcoming American live-action/animated thriller film which is the sequel to 1992 film Cool World which takes place 26 years after the events of the first film. It will not be directed by Ralph Bakshi instead by Sin City's Frank Miller from a script he wrote and by Chris Wedge with Frank Mancuso Jr. returning as producer, Returning stars Gabriel Byrne, Kim Basinger and Brad Pitt reprise their role, newcomers consist of Lucas Till, Julia Garner, John Boyega, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, Lupita Nyong'o Alan Arkin and Seth MacFarlane Robert Rodriguez who co-directed Sin City 1 and 2 was originally attached to direct along with Miller but declined due his involvement with a project with Spike Lee, however Wedge who directed Paramount's Monster Trucks decided to co-direct with Miller being a fellow cartoonist like Bakshi Premise 26 years after Jack Deebs disappearance into Cool World, Markus 'Salvo' Deebs highly trained FBI agent cartoonist and nephew of Deebs has been searching for half his life enters his uncle's creation where sees every toon that was made including beautiful yet bad girl Holly Would. Cast Live-action actors *Lucas Till as Markus 'Salvo' Deebs, Jack Deebs' nephew cartoonist and highly trained FBI agent. *Gabriel Byrne as Jack Deebs, the 'creator' of the Cool World and his own creation Holli Would. *Kim Basinger as Holli Would, a femme fatale nymphomaniac who being hunting Jack for 26 years after being trapped. *Julia Garner as Emma Frostia, a tough as nails yet kind-hearted waitress and one of dancers at the Cool World bar. *Brad Pitt as Detective Frank Harris, the deuragonist of Cool World, Human turned toon who lost his mother in a motorcycle accident 1945 . *Lupita Nyong'o *Sean Patrick Flanery *Norman Reedus *John Boyega *Alan Arkin as Chief Harold Larkins, the head of Las Vegas FBI and Markus' boss. Voice Actors *Seth MacFarlane as Mayor Cheapskate, the mayor of Cool World and mob kingpin secretly in charge of the criminal underworld. *Charlie Adler as Nails, an anthropomorphic spider who serves as Frank's partner. He actually has four arms and two legs. *Candi Milo as Lunette, Frank Harris' faithful, loving wife and waitress. *Maurice LaMarche as Doctor Vincent "Vegas Vinnie" Whiskers, the doodle who invented The Spike Of Power and placed it on top of the red neon object at the Union Plaza Hotel & Casino in Downtown Las Vegas. Production During 1999 Bakshi put this project in development, in 2005 during the release of Sin City, Bakshi eyed Frank Miller and Robert Rodriguez during that time Byrne, Pitt and, Basinger all expressed interest in returning for the film. But in 2013 after Bakshi's latest film The Last days of Coney Island was delayed and decided to green light it during that time Frank Mancuso Jr. was in talks to produced the film. On January 2014 Paramount announced that it'll distribute it, Later David Ellison and his sister Megan Ellison will be both produce with their production companies Skydance Productions, Annapurna Pictures. On May 25 Frank Miller and Robert Rodriguez Tweeted that they in negotiations direct the film, later that week X-men star Lucas Till is cast in a lead role as Markus 'Salvo' Deebs, Deebs' talented nephew and FBI agent. On Friday, Rodriguez declined himself of the directing role due to his involvement with another project with Spike Lee, leaving Miller out in the dust he also stated that he's working on script. On June 8, Byrne, Pitt and Basinger confirmed their return and have found a new director to work with Miller it is Chris Wedge who directed Monster Trucks. Ellison said that film will be released July 28, 2019. On December 8, it was moved to August 18, 2020. Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Skydance Productions Category:Miramax Films Category:2017 Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Films about revenge